The Bewitching Curse
by Brenda Lopez
Summary: Luna Nova & Appleton academy is on summer vacation. Akko stays at Andrew's mansion for awhile when Diana mysteriously comes over as well. A mission her ancestor sent to her through a dream. Akko and Andrew become closer.
1. Summer trouble

**Alright! This is my first time doing this kinda stuff... I was looking through the little witch academia fanfics and barely found any that had Akko x Andrew ( I ship :3 ) so I decided to make one! hope you guys enjoy! :) -B.E.L**

 **Akko Kagari [POV]**

So much has happened this school year! Finally, Luna Nova is on break. I can't believe my first year of Magic school... and I already met my idol! It was a surprise that she was secretly my mentor... I almost feel stupid. How did I not know?! Well... I guess I was just caught up with trying to be like her.

Anyhow, everybody seemed like they went to visit their family and friends. Me... I'm not sure I want to go back yet. I just want to stay around town and see if I can improve my magic! I want to be the best witch next to Diana next year! But I can't stay at school sadly. So I'll just see if I can rent an apartment.

But you see the thing is ...

I have no money.

Guess I have to look for a job. This is great... how I spend my vacation at Luna Nova... working. But I mean with all the punishments the headmistress has given me and my roommates... I highly doubt a job will reject me!

Maybe I should ask Lotte if her parents need help at their shop. That's a good place to start!

To Lotte's house, I go!

 **Andrew Hanbridge [POV]**

 _"I really wanna be just like chariot... one day I'll be like her!"_

 _With tears in her eyes ... at The fountain of Polaris... She really did accomplish her dream._

 _Atsko Kagari..._

"ANDREW"

"Hmm?"

All the guys in the class snicker.

"Are you awake now? This is the first time you were drifting to sleep in my class."

"My apologies, professor," I said bowing

It was the last day at Appleton Academy. I seriously cannot believe I was drifting to sleep in class. I guess I did too much studying last night. I was waiting for my ride and Frank came up to me,

"Hey Andrew, you alright? I've never seen you so tired in class before?"

I look at him. I have a feeling he knows exactly why.

"I was tired. I spent my whole evening studying."

He looked at me with a puzzled look, and then slowly turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I know what it is! You were thinking about _her_ weren't you!"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea what you speak of. Anyhow my ride is here. Hope you have a great summer, Frank. You should try and ask Lotte out again. You two have been growing closer as friends."

With this, I left him flustered for words. He stood there blushing madly. I smiled slightly. When I boarded the car, there sat the hat of the Individual... she always forgets her hat. Maybe I should try contacting her again. I find myself staring at it, I still can't comprehend why she loves magic so much. Yes, I know she wants to be just like Chariot. I just want to learn a bit more. I am starting to find it ... intriguing.

 **Akko Kagari [POV]**

I started walking up to Lotte's door.

 _Finally here... it would've been easier on a broom._

I groan tiredly. Too bad the shiny rod had to go back up to the Big Dipper. I knock on Lotte's door. I hear footsteps coming up to the door and find that Lotte's mom opened the door.

"Good afternoon Akko! What brings you here this hour?" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, actually I need to work and I wonder if you needed someone to help with the store!"

She looks at me a bit upset.

"Oh Akko, we would've loved to hire you! But sadly we are going to a family vacation and closing the shop the whole summer."

Darn it. Now I have to walk all the way back to town.

"It's fine no worries!" I said smiling, "I'll find someplace else to work!"

"Alright, well good luck Akko! And have a great summer!"

She closed the door.

Ugh... here we go back to town. I see a shiny black car slowing at Lotte's House. It looks an awfully like ... Andrew's! The car came to a stop, and I see Frank come out. What is he doing here? I walk up to him.

"Hey, Frank!"

"Hey, Akko!... is Lotte home?" He asked nervously

"Yeah.." I see flowers behind his back.

"Woah! Are you asking Lotte out again?!" I said smiling.

"Yea! Hopefully, she says yes this time!" He chuckles nervously.

"I'm sure she will! And is Andrew with you?"

He smiled slightly

"No, he isn't. But I could drive you to his house! Just wait in the car."

Umm, do I really want to see him? I'm quickly debating this... and I finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright! Thanks, Frank!" I said smiling brightly than before

I boarded the car. I wonder... what has he been up too? The last time I saw him he came to campus and saw me flew my broom for the first time! He came to return my hat... MY HAT! I seriously forgot again?! Ohhh, I'm such a clumsy person.

I look out the window and see Lotte open the door and accept Frank's flowers. They exchange a few words and they are smiling so cutely at each other. Awhhh! I guess they are a thing now! I'm so happy for them! But ... It makes think... how do you feel love?

 **Andrew Hanbridge [POV]**

I arrive home and got out the car with the hat in my hands. I should probably wash it... it smells as if it had been used for uh... quite a bit. I start stuffing it into my case so my father won't see it. His views on witches somewhat changed, but he still doesn't think they are compatible in the modern society. I keep trying to convince him these past days. But it seems as if he forgotten that Akko and her friends had stopped the missile in the first place.

"Good afternoon father."

"Good afternoon, Andrew.."He glanced up quickly and went back to writing.

"What brings you here to my office?" He continued.

"I just wanted to ask if our old belongings are still in the attic?"

"Why would you want to go there? It's so dirty and disgusting. Useless stuff has been stored there."

"I just need to put more stuff up there. That is all"

He nods and hands me the key.

I left the room a bit taken back. Our memories were stored there. But it seems my father has grown a bit cold. I highly doubt the _thing_ actually works.

I unlock the attic door and find the dusty piano sitting there. It had been stored here after the bee incident. That was when I played and my father kind of got pissed at me. But no matter. The attic is far away from his office... maybe I could play a little... just one song.

Maybe ...

My fingers start playing across the keys, and I felt each note come together into one melody. I love this feeling... it feels as I am free from the world. It reminds me of what _she_ said.

I stop playing when I hear the notification of a message.

 _Frank: I left a gift at your front door, hope you like ... it ;)_

 **Akko Kagari [POV]**

Frank drops me off at Andrew's mansion and I wave goodbye as he left quickly.

 _Geez, he was off in a rush._

I look around... I'm still amazed at how big the house is. I walk up to the front door.

 _Uhh... where's the doorbell? Ugh, these weird rich people._

I look at the door and try to find a button of some sort. This is helpless. Ugh, maybe I should just chill and sit down for a bit... I have been walking a lot today... with a bunch of luggage.

I hear footsteps coming up to the door.

 _Shoot! Uh, what do I do?!_

I stood up straight and closed my eyes.

 _Pleaseee don't let it be him._

I open my eyes and see ... Andrew. Great.

"M-miss Kagari.." he looked at me astonished.

"Well don't act like you don't know me!" I grumbled.

He stood there for a good minute. I don't think he was expecting me at all. I mean... I kinda did show up without letting him know. He looks at his modern device and mutters under his breath. Something about Frank... He fixes up his tie and looks at me again.

"It's wonderful to see you again." He gestured me to come inside.

I walk inside and look around... I forgot I had my luggage with me... does he think I'm staying?! He looked at me and smiled.

"You forgot something..." he takes out my hat and I smile.

"Hehe... I guess I left it again" I gushed.

When I approached to take it, our hands accidentally touched. I slid my hand off quickly and saw him confused.

"Hahahaha... sorry ..." I look up at him and he's staring intensely into my eyes.

He then turned to a maid standing in the doorway.

"Miss, may you show Akko to her room, please? And please be careful with the luggage."

He walked upstairs and he glanced back at me quickly... and continued walking.

 **Andrew Hanbridge [POV]**

I can't believe Frank really dropped off Akko at my house ... too stay. I guess he got me back good, didn't he? No matter. She can't be here for long with my father around... he knows her reputation. I should probably let him know that she will be staying for a couple of days.

I walk back down the hallway to his office, just to see him with so many luggage and paperwork.

"Ahh, Andrew! My colleagues called and invited me to a business trip down in the foreign islands. I will be gone for about a month. They say we could possibly find some goods that would be useful and very precious here. Would you like to come along?"

honestly, a vacation to the foreign islands sounds really nice right now... but I can't leave Akko here... if I did, I probably would be returning to my house to smithereens.

"No thank you. My place will be here at home. I will check on politics while you are gone, father."

"Now I know I raised a good future Statesman!" He smiled brightly.

"Will you be leaving at this very hour?"

"Yes, there will be no time to spare if there is something of value!"

I forgot to tell him about Akko. But it's okay. He won't be back till maybe summer ends.

I head downstairs with my father... hoping and praying that Akko didn't leave her room.

I helped my father with his luggage and he was off. Damn, what am I gonna do with this girl? A whole summer and I have to hope she doesn't do anything stupid. I close the door and stood there for a few minutes. I look up to see Akko standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Andrew ... I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay... but just to let you know I'm not staying here all summer."

"It's fine. And you could stay all summer if you would like... my father most likely won't come back for awhile."

She smiled so brightly and her words were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

 _Who could this be?_

I open the door to find...

"DIANA?!" Akko screamed

She stepped in without me permitting her too. She took off her coat and Akko ran downstairs. I am so confused as what's going on. It seemed Akko was too. We both glanced at each other, and then glanced back at Diana.

She rolled her eyes and then her smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, a hello would've been sufficient for you both."


	2. Anonymous threat

**So I have some very big plans for this story and I hope Y'all enjoy!~B.E.L**

 **Akko Kagari [POV]**

I cannot believe Diana is here. WHY DID ANDREW INVITE HER! I mean yea we are sorta friends but... I was really hoping no witch would literally come close to my summer vacation. But then again... Diana only has her aunt to live with... and last time I saw her aunt... she tried to kill me and Diana. Good times.

"I'm going back to my room," I said bluntly

Diana looked fiercely at me. I gulp a little.

"So I rescue your butt a ton of times and you treat me as if we weren't aquatinted." She said madly.

I start feeling angry. I just don't want her here.

"Actually, I wanted to enjoy my summer off-"

"At Andrew's House.."

I turn red with the assumption she made.

"It is NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it." She said rolling her eyes.

I looked at Andrew and he was also blushing a little. But he quickly hid it and stepped in between us.

"I think that is enough for you two. Diana, you can go to your guest room while Akko and I will discuss some... things"

I look at him, and he looks at me a bit annoyed. He grabs me by my hand and dragged me upstairs. We end up in my guest room and he closes the door behind us.

"Akko, what dirty little game are you playing?" He asked sharply.

"GAME?!... Andrew, I didn't want to stay here for the summer but YOU told me I could. But the real question is... WHY did you invite Diana over?!"

He takes one step back. "I didn't invite her Akko! ... I thought you did..."

"Yea, I would totally invite my friend.. er um... nemesis to YOUR house," I said rolling my eye's.

He smiled a little. "You know... you are kinda cute when you get flustered."

Uhhhhhh... what just happened? DONT TELL ME!

THE CUPID BEE!

"Andrew! Have you been stung again?!"

He looked awfully confused. Maybe it wasn't the bee.

"Akko, what bee?... you're flustered again." He said smirking.

"No, I'm not!" I huffed

With no response, he left the room.

 **Diana Cavendish [POV]**

I walked up to my guest room thinking... if Akko is here... she could destroy my investigation. She has a tendency to interfere with a lot. I also wonder why she put up that irrelevant attitude towards me... it almost hurts.

I place my few items around the room. You can tell I've been here so much that this guest room is so familiar to me. But my mind still wants to linger back to Akko. I just want to...

 _Knock knock_

I stood up to fetch the door. At least this took my mind off of nonsense.

Andrew barged in and looked at me quite angry. I was expecting this reaction from him. Honestly.

"What are you really doing here Diana?"

"I was already passing by, saw your father left. He told me I could stay here as long as I needed too due to my situation."

"Did my father actually give you permission?!"

"Of course. He knows how... uh messed up my aunt is... you should as well."

"Just, please... I beg you and Akko... no witch business." He said in a pleading tone I haven't heard in awhile.

He walks away quickly, but I stop him in his tracks when I ask,

"Are you and Akko... together?"

He nervously fixes his tie, "No. we aren't... and never will be."

"Are you sure? It seems you two have been getting... close."

"It is not like that... you should know better." He said rolling his eyes.

He finally walked away... leaving me speechless.

 **Andrew Hanbridge [POV]**

I left Diana's room in a rush. Why would she ask such a stupid question? The more I thought about it... the angrier I got. When had she lost her sense? I keep thinking about barging into Akko's room and tell her I don't like her in such a manner just to prove Diana wrong. I would be lying to her and myself... not the brightest idea.

I walk to my room, hoping I could calm down and just take a quick nap. I feel a little nauseous from all the witch commotion in my own home. My mind tells me to go across the hall to Akko's room... no... not yet. I need to make sure I completely know how I feel about her.

I lay on my bed... thoughts swirling around... faster than a roller coaster. What are the motives of these 2 witches? Have they seriously come to torture my summer. No, they have come to enjoy their summer. But I wonder... Diana never comes to visit me. What is she up too?

 **Akko Kagari [POV]**

Andrew's words never leave my head. I never had a guy flirt like that with me before... wow. I actually never had a guy like me before! I thought he was just some selfish jerk!... a selfish jerk. What if he is just playing me! I heard he use to be surrounded by a lot of girls. Can I just pretend he likes me?! The more I think about it... the more it looks like he didn't really mean it. Ugh. Maybe he likes Diana. They look cute together... UGH!

 _He's a selfish jerk Akko!_

I just keep repeating it, until I actually believe it. I look outside... wow the stars are beautiful aren't they? I just stood there and looked at them. Andrew probably has a better view. This window faces the back of the house and the tall trees.

I take off my clothes and put on a shower robe, it's a little short and stops around my upper thighs... I really need a new one. This one is quite old and I grew a little taller. I take my bathroom items and set them in the bathroom.

 _Hmm, what else am I forgetting... MY SHAMPOO!_

I looked through my items and couldn't find it. Darn it. Maybe it fell when the lady took my luggage.

I opened my door to check if no one was walking around the hallways. I really don't need anyone to see me in this short robe. It's the last thing I need. I walk quietly and quickly down the hall and went near the front door to look for my shampoo bottle. I take out my wand to work as a flashlight.

 _Where could it be?!_

I quickly looked at the floor and felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around and the lights switched on.

"M-miss Kagari?!"

Well... I'm screwed.

"Andrew!" I laughed nervously.

He looked at me up and down... I get shy and hide behind the door. "Stop looking at me like that!" I shrieked.

"My apologies." He smirked.

"Umm... yeah. I was just looking for my shampoo so... guess I'll ask Diana to borrow some! Haha." I chuckled nervously.

"No, it's fine! I can let the maid know to get you a bottle."

"Oh ok, thanks!" I smiled.

 _I guess I should just head back to my room. Uhhh which hallway did I come from..._

I already started walking away from Andrew and stood on the steps clueless as a fly.

I heard Andrew's footsteps walk behind me and he whispered in my ear "I can take you to your room if you would like."

I shiver at the thought

 _CREEPY!_

"Sure..." is what comes out my mouth. Am I really this retarded?!

We both walk down the hallway in silence. He stays close behind me and I'm just itching to run away and slam my door but... it's like I'm frozen in place. We get to my door and he invited himself in. He closes and locks the door. That's it.

"Get away from me!" I cried and went near the window.

He looked awfully confused. He walks up to me and put his hand right next to my face... and he gets super close.

"Akko... I ..." and he gets closer to my face.

After a few seconds, he stepped back and started laughing. I just stood there.

"Akko your reaction," He laughed " so priceless!"

So ... it was a joke...

"ANDREW THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" I said madly.

He quickly looked at me "Okay, I'm sorry Akko. I don't intend to get you mad."

"Oh, now you say that to make me feel better!" I huffed.

"You're flustered again." He smirked

"I will show you!" I go up to him about to hit him when I trip over the rug on the floor.

I bumped into Andrew and we both fell to the ground. I was on top of him... we both just stared at each other.

"Well," he smirked, "I guess you were head over heels for me."

"I-I didn't m-mean too .."

"It's okay Akko." He smiled

His hand goes near my face, and his fingers play with my hair. He starts pulling me closer to him... and I let him.

The door opens and the maid comes in, we both stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, my... am I interrupting something?" She asked nervously

"It's totally fine." Said Andrew dropping his hand from my face.

The maid puts down the shampoo on the counter and leaves.

He looked back at me. "My, my! We scared the maid half to death!... ahh but your bewitching good looks."

I got off him and helped him up. "Again I'm sorry. I should go take a shower..." I said while picking up the shampoo.

"Yes... that will be best..." he said leaving.

He glanced back at me and then closes the door.

Whew... what an experience... I wished he stayed but... that was ... awkward.

I walked into the bathroom and found a piece of paper. I picked it up about to throw it in the trash when it had some writing on it,

 _Something bad will happen... watch your back._

I just looked at it for a bit, and then crumbled it up.

 _Try me._


	3. Unleashed Curse

**~ Hey guys! I'm sorry for the hold up. School is just ending for me and I have more available time to start writing again. I have big plans for this story!... but here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! And also... where the action begins! :) Enjoy! ~**

 **Diana Cavendish [POV]**

It's the middle of the night, I'm actually a little scared. This reminds me of those cheesy movies where people explore haunted houses and they end up dying in it... horrendous. I made sure Akko and Andrew fell asleep tonight... I totally didn't use a sleeping spell on them... maybe.

I walk around, trying to find some clues on what I have to look for. the spirit really didn't give me any clues much. Very helpful. Am I just wasting my time?

 _THUD_

I peeked up quickly at the noise.

 _Whatever it was... keep walking... I can defend myself when the time is right._

I kept at my pace moving forward but cowardly overthinking the attack I might do if some "monster" is behind me... I've watched too many scary movies to this moment. As cheesy as they may be, they are pretty entertaining.

My wand as the only light source, lights the way to the mysterious underground section of the Hanbridge estate.

 _It could use some cleaning..._

But if I used my magic to clean, I would possibly be cleaning up clues as well. I hate being a perfectionist. Akko would always wish to have my type of "perfection." I always look at her and tell her it's a damn curse. She act as if being "perfect" is some type of superpower.

 _Pfft as if._

I finally make it to the bottom of the staircase. Honestly felt like I did a work out.

The basement looks like it hasn't been touched in ages. Almost ancient looking. I touch the big ancient rock in the path further down in the basement.

No life.

Like it was an... illusion.

I flicked my wand in the air and casted an attack spell, the giant rock vanished.

 _Whoever casted this illusion spell must've been very powerful._

I myself would've been fooled to think it was a real one. It's almost as if someone had put the rock there to... protect something!

My first clue.

I kept walking, my footsteps echoing in the forbidden tunnel. I sense something powerful ahead.

 _The Hanbrides hate magic. Why do I sense magic down here?_

A small thought came across my mind. What if the Hanbridges didn't hate magic? What if Andrew wanted to become a witch? Well, witches are females so... what would males be called? The possibility of names and how funny they sound send a smile across my face.

 _Andrew practicing magic, Pfft I'm hilarious._

I reached a dead end. The only thing I see in the middle of the room is a tome. I walk right up to it.

 _"The curse... on... the lineage... of the hanbridges..."_

The text was ancient. I only made out a few words from the 2 pages opened right in front of me... but a curse? Maybe if I can just read through it again.

 _"Reading... activates...curse.."_

 _Wait..._

I quickly stood back from the book. What have I done?! Will the whole Hanbridge linage be endangered or ... the latest one... Andrew...

The book flashed red and a bunch of magic lit up the room... in an instant... it vanished.

 **Akko Kagari [POV]**

 _Ouch!_

I wake up from the thunderous thud my body made as I landed on the floor.

 _Geez, what the heck was I dreaming of to make me fall out the damn bed?!_

I look around the room to make sure if somebody done it... maybe Andrew playing a prank. What an awful prank. He's going to pay back!

I searched the whole room, no one was there.

 _Hmm, what did I dream of?_

It must be bad if my bed looks like a total disaster and I landed on the floor. I don't even know what time it is but I'm friggin wide awake!

Maybe... I can pull a prank on Andrew!

An evil playful grin spread across my face

 _Where's my permenant marker!_

I grabbed the marker from my bag and opened the door to the deathly silent halls of the Hanbridge mansion.

 _Spooky._

I go to the room across the hall and slowly opened it... and hopefully it doesn't...

 _SQUEAK_

 _Crap!_

I stood still in the door listening... all I could hear were Andrews breaths of deep sleep.

 _Ahhhh yess! The moment you all have been waiting for... The embarrassment of Andrew Hanbridge!_

I take off the cap to the permanent black marker, and slowly walked to the side where Andrews face was exposed. The grin kept getting wider on my face I could almost giggle of laughter. I slowly start putting the marker closer to his face...

 _Andrew Hanbridge, prepare to be played by Akko!_

An inch away and suddenly... His eyes popped open... with a red glow!..

I gasped and backed away.

He stood up straight quickly and looked dead at me, within seconds his hands were around my neck and choking me that I couldn't breathe.

"A-Andrew.. w-what the heck?!"

"You thought you could easily slip by me Atsuko Kagari?!"

I'm scared to death as I see him put on an evil deathly type of grin.

This isn't Andrew... no... he plays but not this forcefully

I start running out of air and my legs were trying to kick myself free, but he was taller,stronger, and somehow lightning speed faster than me.

"A...An..dr..ew" I chocked

I start to become weak. I looked one last time in his eyes... and saw nothing but an evil and dark soul with the appearance of a beautiful man.

"AKKO!"

 _D-Diana?_

And after that last thought, there was nothing but darkness.

 **Diana Cavendish [POV]**

 _As I yelled Akkos name, all I could see was the fear in her eyes... looking dead at me._

Andrew looked at me with deathly eyes I've never seen before... he dropped Akkos unconcious body.

"Well, well,"

"Andrew... what have you done to Akko?!" I chocked.

He slowly looked behind him, and saw her looking lifeless. For a few seconds I saw a shocked look, but then the awful deathly face came back on.

"Oh, her.. She will be fine Diana! I didn't kill her... yet. Of course I was waiting to see you show up and watch me kill her. Lighten up!" An evil grin spread across his face

"Who are you?! What is your name evil spirit!"

He looked serious at me for a second, then laughed

"You foolish idiot! I am Andrew! Just... the side you never saw of me."

"You're a plague." I said fiercely

I pulled out my wand, ready to attack.

"Don't be stupid now," He picked up Akko's unconcious body, "one false move and I'll kill her in an instant!... you don't want you're young friend to die! Especially since her special day is next week!"

 _Akko's birthday..._

"I suppose she told you... Andrew."

"Of course she ... DIDNT. I figured that out by finding a silly little journal just laying around in her bedroom. My,my! Don't you write down your inner most thoughts in a little journal as well? Guess she really is YOUR match."

I grit my teeth

"Oops ... did I touch a nerve?" He laughed

"Leave her alone... AND FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!"

He stood there to think for a few seconds

His face lit up

"As you wish, Cavendish."

We both launched in the air, and the fight for Akko's life began.

 **Andrew Hanbridge [POV]**

 _I remember... dreaming about her. Then... the darkness awakened._

I was standing in the middle of darkness, nowhere. Nothing ahead of me, nothing behind me.

 _What the hell is going on?_

I'm scared to move out of my place. I feel like I would be going no where.

 _"You're right Andrew!"_

I look around... nothing.

 _Who the hell are you?_

What's amusing is that my own voice replied back

 _"I'm you... want me to prove it?"_

I frantically look around to see who the hell is playing mind games. But suddenly I'm in my own room again, watching Akko about to write on my face with a black marker.

 _Akko!!_

I woke up and suddenly I had no control over my own body and I just watched myself slam Akko to the wall choking her.

 _WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _AKKO!!_

I saw her looking at me, with frightened eyes, on the verge of tearing up. Her expression changed when she came to realize something.

I came to realize something...

 _She will never forgive me..._

 _"Lighten Up! She LOVES you... well... LOVED."_

 _LET GO OF AKKO RIGHT NOW!_

 _"She's just collateral damage... for the real revenge!"_

I had no idea why, but my inner darkness calling her collateral damage... made me so angry. I could almost punch myself in the face.

 _"I wouldn't think those thoughts if I were you..."_

I felt like I was in control again. I looked at Akko... painfully. She was unconcious from the damage the evil side of me did.

 _"I WARNED YOU TO NOT DO THAT"_

I lost control, and found myself back in the middle of nowhere, but with an excruciating pain in my heart

I yelled in pain.

 _"That's what you get... defy me again and I will eliminate you for good."_

I have to do something. I don't know how to fight this thing! I don't even know what's going on.

Looking through my eyes again, I see Diana.

"AKKO!"

I forgot about Diana. Diana will never forgive me... She will never look at me the same again.

 _Akko..._

I will never forgive myself for this. Even if it really isn't me.

No... it IS me.

The Andrew that has been tucked away for a long time. I can still feel him inside me... even if he is in control of my body right now.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation evil me and Diana had. All I heard was

"As you wish, Cavendish."

And...

They are fighting... with... _magic..._

 _Diana..._

 _she doesn't even like Akko. Why is she fighting for her?_

 _"You're not the only one who admires... Akko."_

Hearing that response from evil me...my blood boiled in anger. Diana can't possibly be in love with Akko!

All I hear are the wand attacks Diana and I are casting at each other.

 _Diana..._

 _Akko..._

 _It will never happen._

That's when everything stopped. I open my eyes and find myself in my own body again.


End file.
